


Exit, Pursued By Jared

by ussdawntreader



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cambridge AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a naturalist and Jensen's tutor at Cambridge.  Jensen tries to convince Jared to take him on the next expedition to Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit, Pursued By Jared

_Cambridge  
1808_

“Did you hear Lord Byron has a bear in room?”

Jensen looked up from the book he was reading. “I had. How…shocking.” He rolled his eyes.

“Quite,” Jared smirked.

Jensen’s tutor was a naturalist. He had travelled to Africa several times to explore and discover varying plant types. His Fellowship was temporary and Jensen, who was reading botany, considered himself lucky to have such an interesting and inspiring tutor.

He was an observer, a botanist, and Cambridge was a realm of men. Surely it was natural for him to pause on Jared’s oft-bared throat. And oft-bared forearms.

But quite unlike Byron, who had rather taken a fancy to Jensen, there was no knowing how Jared would react to any overtures Jensen might make.

On the one hand, he had been in the company of other men for several years, been recently jilted by his fiancée, and was rather…exuberant in his enthusiasms. On the other, what Jensen wanted was illegal, heretical, and ungentlemanly. But – oh God, did he want it.

Time, however, was not being kind to Jensen. Jared’s next departure to the Dark Continent was rapidly approaching.

Jensen continued to look at his book, while trying to decide how best to proposition him when Jared’s voice again cut into his thoughts. “I can’t seem to concentrate this afternoon. Shall we sojourn to our club for a brandy?”

“Rather early, isn’t it?” Jensen teased, already gathering his things. 

“Not early enough,” Jared replied with a grimace. 

They had developed a friendship, borne of mutual interests and intelligence. They discussed Jared’s ideas and goals for his upcoming journey, which slowly devolved into a meditation on a specific and elusive plant Jared had found once and never again.

A shadow suddenly crossed the table. They looked up to find Byron standing over them, the ever-present smirk on his lips. “Good evening, gentlemen,” he said, with a slight, mocking bow. “Haven’t seen you in these parts, Jenny-boy.” Byron poked Jensen with his walking stick.

Jensen blushed. “We’ve been quite busy,” he replied and promptly blushed redder, realising how Byron could – and _would_ – construe that statement.

“We could be quite busy. _Together._ ” Byron answered, his voice low. “Do let me know when.” His voice was a caress. Jensen was shocked to find there wasn’t steam coming from his cheeks.

“I say, Byron, are you not quite busy enough?” Jared drawled.

Byron turned to him, raising a quizzical brow. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, dear boy.” Only Byron could get away with calling a Cambridge don ‘dear boy’.

“I was made to understand your hands are quite full with a chaperone.” A smirk played at Jared’s lips and Jensen, catching on, grinned.

“A chaperone?” Byron’s brow furrowed in real confusion.

“Oh yes. By all accounts, she’s quite the old _bear_. Perhaps when you’ve managed to rid yourself of it, you should consider entertaining guests.” Jared turned to Jensen. “Come, let us seek out somewhere more _private_.”

Jensen was grinning with shocked glee, but Jared’s expression was completely unreadable. They retreated to Jared’s quarters in King’s. Jared didn’t speak until he had poured them both fresh glasses of brandy.

Gently placing a potted specimen on the floor, Jensen sat, though his host continued to stand.

“Christ,” Jared blasphemed. “There is no-one more infuriating on this earth.”

Jensen almost teasingly defended his sometime tormentor, but thought better of it upon observing the angry set of Jared’s jaw. Instead, he sipped his brandy, well on his way to being truly foxed with four glasses of brandy in him and no supper.

When he looked up, Jared was staring at him, contemplatively. “Why did you not say anything to him?” Jared asked. “Are you flattered by his attentions?”

Jensen snorted. “Byron will do as he wishes,” Jensen replied, reciting the answer he’d told himself so many times before. “Resistance will only increase his interest.”

Jared’s lip curled. “And so you play the missish prey.” He knocked back the remainder of his brandy and refilled his glass. “Do you plan to resist him at all?”

Jensen choked. The though of letting Byron and not Jared - !

“Forgive my bluntness,” Jared continued hastily. “I see I have shocked you. I only seek to ensure your own safety once I’ve gone.”

Sure that he was betraying more than he ever should, Jensen whispered, “Take me with you.”

Silence.

Jared rubbed his jaw absently. Jensen tried not to fidget under that gaze. Instead, he focused on the fire in the grate.

“Look at me, Jensen.”

He did, meeting Jared’s eyes. “I’ve been your tutor for close to three years. You’re a very intelligent, very talented botanist. There will be other expeditions.”

But they wouldn’t be with Jared. Jensen could not explain the desperation he felt, could only look pleadingly at Jared. 

“If you left Cambridge now, you wouldn’t receive your degree.”

“I don’t care.”

Jared took a swallow of brandy. “I cannot pretend that you would not be useful, Jensen.”

Jensen’s heart leapt in his chest. Jared approached his chair and leaned down so they were at eye level.

“But I must know, do you want to come because of research opportunities or because of this?” Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s, gently but with increasing urgency. His tongue traced Jensen’s bottom lip. And then Jared took his mouth away.

He looked at Jensen expectantly. “I – er, both?” Jensen stuttered. He pulled Jared toward him again, hands cupping his cheeks, lips seeking his.

Jared broke the kiss again. “Jensen, we can’t -”

“Why not?” He couldn’t help the note of petulance that crept into his voice.

“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?” Jared sighed, stepping away.

Jensen wasn’t sober enough to let it slide. “That’s not a good reason. No-one will know. Jared, we belong together.”

“That’s just it! That’s the sort of reasoning that will get you killed, Jensen!” he said fiercely, his voice dropping to whisper.

“But if Byron -”

Jensen stopped himself. Jared’s jaw had clenched at the name. 

“Byron? Well, if you want what Byron can give you, please don’t let me keep you.” He gestured expansively towards the door.

All of Jensen’s hurt and frustration boiled up and he shoved Jared angrily. “I don’t want Byron, you blithering idiot! I want you! And I have for three years!” He turned away, chest heaving.

“Jensen…” Jared’s hand on his shoulder became Jared’s chest against his back and Jared’s hands creeping around to loosen his cravat. “I want you too, you know,” Jared whispered, his breath tickling the nape of Jensen’s neck. “Since I first met you.”

“Erastes,” Jensen replied, huffily. Jared pressed a kiss to his cheek, but Jensen refused to respond.

“It would not have been gentlemanly.” This, as Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s unbuttoned shirt. “Could you have said no? If you wanted to?” Jared’s hands slid to Jensen’s breeches, unbuttoning them.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to.” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms and kissed him, hands sliding to the buttons of his white cambric shirt.

“I would have marked you, bitten you, let everyone know that you’re mine.” Jared nipped Jensen’s lower lip playfully.

Hands slid over skin, chests, hips. Jensen gasped Jared palmed his cock through the tan superfine.

“Are you a virgin, Jensen?” Jared asked, amused.

“No,” squeaked Jensen unconvincingly. 

Jared chuckled and knelt, pulling Jensen’s breeches and drawers down. Jared looked up with a grin as he handled Jensen’s cock, sliding slowly from base to head and back again.

“Tell the truth.” Jared’s breath caressed the head, causing Jensen’s legs to buckle. “Are you?”

“Yes,” said Jensen, defeated. Jared rewarded him with his mouth, licking a long slow line down his shaft. Jensen gasped as Jared’s throat opened and his cock slid in further, until Jared’s forehead pressed to his naval. “Je – I can’t -” 

Jared chuckled and then promptly choked. Jensen pulled his hips away quickly, and knelt as well. “Are you all right?”

“Some tutor,” Jared said ruefully, breathing hard, cheeks hot.

Jensen snorted. He pulled Jared to him, kissing him sweetly. “I think I understand your point,” he said against Jared’s lips. “May I summarise?”

Jared grinned. “Please.” Jensen pushed Jared’s shirt off, lips paying homage to the golden skin.

“I’m not sure I quite understand what you’re getting at, Mr Ackles. Perhaps you should be more specific in your argument.” Jensen unbuttoned Jared’s breeches, pulling them away. For a moment, Jensen could only stare.

“Let me try again,” Jensen breathed, fingers stroking lightly down the length of Jared’s cock.

“You always were a quick study,” Jared said. He stood up and reached for an innocuous pot on the mantle. Jensen pressed his lips to the head of Jared’s cock, tongue finding the slit, tasting salt and sweat and Jared.

“Wait,” Jared said. Jensen looked up expectantly, mouth still wrapped around his shaft, throat working, creating suction. “I need – you need – oh, Christ. Don’t stop.” Jared’s hand clenched in Jensen’s hair, as a rhythm was established.

“Concluding… statement?” Jared’s back arched, his hand gripping painfully, and Jensen tried to swallow the sticky warm fluid suddenly at the back of his throat.

Jensen was short of breath but grinning. His jaw ached and his scalp felt tender, but he couldn't help the happiness brewing inside him.

"You don't need - ?" Jared tried to cut off his smile as his eyes caught on the stain blossoming on the front of Jensen's breeches.

Jared sat in the armchair and hauled Jensen onto his lap. "What do you think, sir?" Jensen asked, hopeful. "Is there room for me on the expedition?"

Rubbing his jaw absently, Jared replied, "Actually, I'm not entirely convinced. Perhaps a follow-up session is in order." When he saw the stricken look on Jensen's face, he grinned. "I was rather impressed by your presentation - we just need to flesh out some more of your ideas."

"I just need a few minutes," Jensen replied playfully, his hand sliding down Jared's chest.

Jared stayed his hand. 

"Relax. We have months."


End file.
